Naruto's proposal
by Animeprincess2001
Summary: What will happen when naruto and hinata meet after ten years Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

**Minna in this story naruto is a millionaire and hinata is a normal** Girl

Hi guys,

This story is about what happens 10 years after Naruto and Hinata's relationship and how would our tennis prince proposed.

I wrote this story during our biology, math and social studies period. I was really bored that day so I wrote this.

Naruto - Sucessful buisness man and 22 years old

Hinata - A designer and also 22 years old

I made Hinata not to always stutter in this story

I do not own naruto

Enjoy!

**THE PROPOSAL**

"Hi Hinata" Naruto said when Hinata went out of her house

"Hi" was the reply of the Indigo hair while she blushed

'Cute' Naruto thought "You know Hinata there is something you forgot" He said

"Huh?" Hinata said confused

"These" Naruto said as he pecked her girlfriend's lips

"Mou" Hinata said cutely

"So for our date today where do you want to go?" the buisness prince asked

"I don't know, how about you?" she replied

'Perfect' he thought "Since you let me decide let's go to Paris" The young man replied

"Eh! Why?" the Indigo hair asked

"Because my mom said that Paris is the place of lovers and besides I want to be with you if I am going there" the yellow-haired boy explained

"Umm, okay" His girlfriend said "But how are we going to Paris? We don't have passport you know" she added

"I know you would say that, that's why I prepared a plane just for us" Naruto said smirking

"Mou, Naruto-kun you're full of surprise" Hinata replied

'Oh, you would be more surprise later' Naruto said

**-AIRPLANE-**

"Wow Naruto-kun it's beautiful!" the Indigo hair said as she stepped inside the plane.

She went over there and here (Umm just imagine Hinata acting like a kid looking around)

'Cute' Naruto thought

This went on for some few minutes

"Hey!" Naruto said as he held Hinata's waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Aah!" was the Indigo hair's reply

"Hush" Naruto said to her ears

"Mou Naruto-kun" was her reply

"You know, I'm getting jealous because your attention are towards those objects and not to me only" the young buisness prince said attractively

"Mou, Naruto-kun please do not be like that" the buisness prince's girlfriend said holding Naruto's hands that are wrapped on her waist.

"Hn" Naruto replied as he pushed hinata a little to rest on the soft sofa.

"naruto-kun" hinata said as she pouted and sat down

"Hn" was the reply of the buisness star as he laid down his head on hinata's lap and went to sleep.

"Mou naruto-kun, you always tease me to the extent but I love you still" The indigo hair said as she played with his hair with her arms "You know you may be a jerk sometimes but you would always be my jerk" she added.

'Damn this hormones' Naruto thought 'I love you too hinata, love you too'

**-PARIS-**

When hinata woke up she found herself on naruto's chest

"So did my girlfriend have a good sleep?" the buisness star said as he looked down on hinata and smiled.

"Its fine, you?" the young designer replied/asked as she looked up

"It's wonderful especially when your girlfriend's lap is your pillow and when you woke up you find your girl on your chest" the young buisness star said as he pulled hinata up and closer.

"Tha-thank you then" hinta said as she at down and blushed

naruto also stood up and kissed his girl's cheek and said "so shall we go to the place I want to go?"

"Hai (Okay)" was the reply of the Indigo hair

I know naruto and hinata are OOC but please bear with me

Please look forward to the next chapter

Please Review

Please and thank you!

I hoped you like the first chapter


	2. the proposal

_**AT THE EIFFEL TOWER….**_

"Were here" Naruto said

"Umm, eto, Naruto-kun, wh-why are we here?" Asked a confused Hinata

"Come on" Naruto said 'Damn those cute innocent eyes and face' he said to himself. And so they went inside

"Good evening mademoiselle (miss) monsieur (sir)" a butler said "any reservations?"

"Yes" replied the young man

"Name please" the butler asked

"Uzumaki naruto" he replied

The butler looked at his pad and said "this way please" and he showed the way

_**4**__**th**__** Floor of the TOWER**_

_**Upon arriving at their destined place**_

"Thank you" naruto said and the butler walk out

"Hinata open it" he added when the butler was gone

Then Hinata opened the door and Blue Butterflies came out and greeted them (If you ever watched the PRINCE and Me II movie this scene was taken where Kam Heskin have a date with Luke Mably in a palace I think and then when she opened the door blue butter flies greeted her along with Luke)

"N-N-Naruto-kun, it's so beautiful" Hinata said as tears fell down through her cheeks and kissed Naruto's lips for a second

"Is that so (relieved that she liked it) then why are you crying?" Naruto asked "Hey wait a minute" he said as he kissed his girlfriend "Come on" he said after they broke apart and wiped the remaining tears in his lover's eye

_**Dinner…**_

"The food's delicious Naruto-kun" the young Indigo hair said

"oh" he replied

"Why did we you brought me here?" she asked

"Huh?" he asked

"I said why did you brought me here, I know you naruto-kun you may have a reason on why you brought me here and I know it is not only to have dinner" Hinata explained

"No reason" he replied

"You won't tell me the real reason?" she asked with the glint of anger but seriously it's fake

"I have no reason at all" he answered back

"Fine then" Hinata said and stood up "I'm leaving" (Okay guys actually Hinata here is just acting so that Naruto would tell the real reason why they are at Paris) and started to walk toward the door taking baby steps

'Shit, now what am I going to do' he said to himself 'think Naruto, think!' Now his mind is scavenger hunting for the right thing to do 'it's now or never' is the only word his mind can think of then naruto took a deep breath and sighed

"Hyuuga hinata" he started and kneeled thus resulting to Hinata to stopped and had a smile on her lips

"Hyuuga hinata, for a long time we have known each other and for the past 4 years we have been dating and now I want to take this opportunity to take you as my wife (when Hinata heard the word 'wife' she turned around and saw Uzumaki naruto kneeling down on the ground then tears started to flow from the edge of her eyes) seeing that I don't want anyone besides you other than me and for the past years that I have known you, you have become my world and I want it to be like that, so hyuuga hinata would you take me Uzumaki naruto as your husband?" he asked his speech

Now hinata is really crying "Is this the reason why we came here?" she asked

"Yes" he replied

"Yes Uzumaki naruto I would love to marry you not as the buisness super star I have known, not as the most famous guy in the whole world but as Uzumaki naruto the guy who gave me strength to stand up whenever i was broken and saved my life a lot of times YES,YES,YES! i hyuuga hinata take you uzumaki naruto as my husband.

naruto stood up and placed the diamond ring finger in her left ring finger and he hugs the girl he is willing to share his life as long as he is lives "Thank you hinata thank you" naruto said

"No naruto-kun, thank you" she replied

With that he kissed him passionately and after breaking apart

"I'm sorry for about what I did a while ago" she said

"Why should you apologize? If you did not do that I may have a hard time in proposing" he replied

"I'm sorry for not telling the real reason" he said

"It's okay" she replied and with the at the young buisness super star found his princess.

Well, guys how was it?

I know I know they are OOC.

I apologize


End file.
